


It Just Came On

by cuntoid



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ABO, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealous Rick, Knotting, a/b/o dynamics, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: Finished short-n-sweet commission. Rick takes you on an errand and you unexpectedly go into heat.





	It Just Came On

On a day like this, it's easy to count your blessings. The sun hides and peeks and repeats its coy little game in the mild autumn weather, light dappling the grass and sidewalks as it comes through the dancing leaves. It's a good day, and you're happy that Rick decided to ask you to tag along on his way to replenish his liquor cabinet. 

He's deeply invested in some anecdotal story involving having a fling with a four-dimensional pyramid when it happens - you feel hot. Your stomach does a little flip and you notice a new scent on the air, some spicy musk that makes your cheeks flush, mirroring the heat blooming in your belly. A current of warmth spreads over your whole body and you find yourself leaning in to Rick, stopping yourself before you nuzzle into the soft, fragrant juncture of his neck and shoulder. It hits you then, a bubble of clarity floating up from the dizzying depths of your core: _you're in heat._

"Rick, we should go," you mutter. Fuck; you already sound whiny. Rick scoffs, barely sparing you a glance as he continues his long-legged stride. 

"It'll - it'll be quick, c'mon, kid. If it makes you uncomfortable, just w-wait outside for me. Look, I can see the sign - see? So, relax. Wait on this uh, this bench, I'll be ten minutes _tops_."

You want to tell him that ten minutes can be a very long time, but your tongue sits like a stone behind your teeth. You watch helplessly as he turns to enter the liquor store and you're left mourning the loss of his scent. Every inch of skin buzzes with the sudden need to be felt; your nerves pop with adrenaline, heart racing as you pant softly to yourself. Why _now?_ Of all the inconvenient times to go into heat -

A man walks past and pauses, circling back around to perch beside you. He sits a little too close for comfort, but you find every hair on your body standing at attention, alert to him and his body language, the way he shows his teeth when he smiles. 

"Wow, look at you - who let you outta the house?" He teases. His smile doesn't reach his eyes. They're too busy roaming your body, navigating it like hands and fingers and teeth. "You want some company? I'm a really nice guy, swear it. You just... you smell _so good._ You know that?"

You shudder and lean in to his knuckles as they skate down your cheek. You know you should say no, scoot back over and ask him to leave. You know you'll regret this, but the way he boldly squeezes your thigh forces a little whine from your throat. 

"What the hell...? Uh, _pal?_ You - you wanna lay off?"

You turn to see Rick's eyes snapping fire at this stranger, his hand still on your leg. He takes another step when the guy doesn't respond, gingerly lowering his bag of purchases and popping his knuckles. 

"Did you not hear me? I'll fucking eat your goddamn liver straight out of your body i-if you don't fuck off right now. You, you fuckin understand? _Move it._ "

The stranger moves away from you with haste, glaring and muttering at Rick but wisely choosing to exit the situation, recognizing the danger in challenging him. You can barely keep yourself from throwing your arms around his neck and licking a stripe up the long, graceful column of his throat as you smell his scent up close. He sneers down at you, grabbing his things and taking your arm in his big hand. He grips you by the curve of your elbow like you're in trouble as he hisses at you.

"You went outside during a _heat?_ Are - are you fucking stupid?"

"I... I didn't know," you moan. The feeling of moving your tongue, of speaking to Rick, feels erotic. You lick your lips and try not to drown in sensation. "It just c-came on. _Rick._ You feel really good..."

His fingers dig into the soft flesh of your arm and you wince, the mere act of touching and talking to Rick leaving you soaked. Every step is a reminder of how wet you are, and it takes real effort not to stop and _impale yourself_ on something, anything, your own fingers - _Rick's fingers._ The mental image makes you moan and Rick makes an irritated sound in his throat. 

"Keep it together. Just - wait, here, of - of course."

In seconds he has his portal gun cocked and tearing a shortcut through the last few blocks home, pushing you through so that you land inside of his room. You bounce on the mattress and watch him pace at the side of the bed, wiping his mouth and glaring at you. 

"You're a fucking pheromone factory, _Jesus._ You're not gunna shut th-the fuck up with your whimpering until you're bred, and since you clearly wanted it enough to flirt with a fuckin - with that _stranger,_ then I'll do the honors."

He acts like he's angry, resigned and put out to have to take care of you like this, but he undresses so quickly that you barely have time to process what's happening until he pulls your clothes off and flips you on your stomach. He yanks your ass up, fingers bruising around your hips. He looms over you and pushes your face into the mattress, rutting his thick, dripping cock against your slit as his tongue traces your spine. He wraps a hand around the back of your neck and squeezes like he's grabbing you by the scruff, reminding you of who's in charge. You're all too eager to reinforce him, to beg for him to fuck you as every muscle in your body shivers in anticipation. 

He sinks into you to the hilt in one slow thrust, flexing his cock before dragging it back out and pushing balls-deep again. He tortures you with this pace until you're babbling, tears pricking your eyes in the face of all the heat and convulsions in your tight, swollen pussy, squeezing him like you don't ever want him to leave your body. He coos down at you though he still grips you firmly by the neck, quickening his pace and reveling in the wet slap of your bodies. 

"Good, isn't it, s-so good to be filled up. I'll fill you so fucking full, shoot my cum so deep in your pretty little cunt that you'll bear my seed - you w-want that? Hm? You - you wanna take Daddy's cum, want me to fuck your belly full of babies? You're _mine_ now. _M-My little bitch._ "

You can't help but cum, your body responding immediately to his words as you contract violently down on his cock. He growls as you ripple against him, sinking his teeth deep into your neck as he engorges. The stretch of him inflating inside of you is awful and mind-numbingly pleasurable. There's a gorgeous ache in the way he twitches and throbs, fully seated in your body and locking you against him as he knots, hot spurts of his cum filling you just as he'd promised. He rocks a little and pants as you struggle to be comfortable. You whimper as the pain of stretching reaches its peak. He soothes at the raw marks in your shoulder with his tongue, petting your hair and nuzzling your throat. The sounds of his sniffling tickle your ear and you gasp as a shiver triggers a sharp pain where you remain miserably joined.

"You - you did _so good,_ b-baby, so good. Stay still. Keep goin', come on, do it for Daddy. Just a _liiiittle_ longer." His tongue on your skin feels good. 

Once he finally deflates, he slips from your body and rolls you both on your side, guiding your hand to cup firmly against your leaking cunt. 

"Keep it in - be careful. We want it to take, r-right?"

Rick hums a deep, contended sigh into your shoulder and you close your eyes. You know that he'll be leaving your side in a matter of a few minutes, as is his nature, but you relish a tiny burst of heat in your tired loins that comes with the certainty that he'll be back to do this all over again.


End file.
